1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video projection screen assembly having a viewing screen and accompanying supporting frame which may be selectively positioned between a vertically oriented, exposed position for viewing, and a collapsed position for storage and/or transport, wherein the viewing screen may be automatically expanded upwardly to assume the viewing position from a floor mounted or similarly located housing, cabinet or like support structure, in an efficient manner which maintains a flat screen during use and is capable of supporting large screen dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, projection screens, such as those specifically structured to display video images for televisions or projectors, are formed from a relatively heavy, durable material and include an exterior surface treatment on the exposed portion of the screen being viewed which facilitates a clear and accurate depiction of the video images being projected thereon. Depending upon the particular application or utilization, video projection screens are either permanently mounted in an upright, exposed, vertical orientation, such as when use of the viewing screen is a common or regular occurrence, or such viewing screens are structured to be retracted and stored until a use is required. Of the storable type of screens, they may be configured in a portable assembly, or may be fixed in an out of the way storage location. Such storable screens typically include structure that permits the screen to be rolled upon itself over a roller or like structure for eventual containment within an elongated, generally cylindrical housing. When disposed in a fixed position, such storable screens and/or the housing containing the screen are normally mounted in elevated locations, such as in a ceiling or suspended in a raised location on an elevated bracket secured to a wall or like supporting surface. As such, when use of one of the storable screens is required, the viewing screen that has been disposed in a rolled up orientation for storage is manually or otherwise removed from the housing by unrolling the screen from its stored location, and lowering it downwardly into an exposed, vertical orientation for viewing, thereby permitting gravity to assist the deployment and maintenance of the screen in a viewing orientation.
As can be appreciated, however, it is not always convenient or aesthetically appealing to maintain a bracket and/or suspended storage housing in a ready to deploy, elevated location. Such is particularly the case with home entertainment units or office presentation systems wherein it may be very costly or impractical to recess the structure into a ceiling or wall, but continual deployment of the screen itself is not desired. In such circumstances, the available technology of the related art leaves users who cannot build expensive recessing structures and want to conceal the screens with no alternative choice but to leave a screen storage housing permanently suspended and visible, or to utilize portable structures. Of course, such portable structures have a number of drawbacks as well.
Specifically, existing portable structures are typically limited to generally smaller, lower quality screens because of conventional space and weight limitations. This can be a serious drawback when utilizing high quality projection equipment and/or when better picture quality is desired. A primary reason for this drawback is the suspension structure that must be employed with the portable screen assemblies. In particular, existing screen deployment structures require that an elevated suspension bracket be present so that the housing may be hung. Typically, however, either due to structural reasons or merely because the aesthetics of a location make it undesirable, such a permanent bracket is not present. As a result, the assembly must provide its own suspension bracket. The most common type of bracket involves a tripod type assembly with a telescoping support rod. Such a structure is necessarily light weight due to its portable nature and due to the fact that various components must be telescoped upwardly and suspended on a collapsible base. Accordingly, the weight, size and quality of the screen that can be effectively deployed is severely limited.
A further drawback associated with portable and even permanently secured storable screens is the need to maintain proper tension for a flat screen surface. Existing structures typically rely on a single, centrally disposed hook or clip to maintain the screen in its viewing orientation. Naturally, such fastening can lead to deformation of the screen during its use. Still, however, increasing the tension or securement of the deployed lower edge of the screen is not practical utilizing existing systems because of the added structure required to substantially secure the entire edge of the screen. Moreover, because of the generally light weight nature of the suspension bracket, too much tension cannot generally be applied, or the screen may collapse on itself.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a new type of video projection screen assembly that is capable of being utilized with thick, high quality screens of all sizes, in either a portable or otherwise storable manner. Such an assembly should maintain effective screen tension and should be conveniently deployable in a manual or remote fashion. Furthermore, such a system should be structured so as to be effectively concealable when not in use, such as in a cabinet or other article of furniture, so as to substantially mask its presence and such that an aesthetic appearance of a location is not detracted because of the need for permanent mounting structures. Also, such an improved assembly should be portable without compromising screen quality and deployment tension, and unlike conventional storable designs should be capable of automatic deployment.
In the design and structure of a preferred video projection screen assembly of the type set forth above, it has been noted that there are in existence other mechanisms in other arts for positioning flexible material structures from a rolled up, stored position to an outwardly extended, planer or expanded position. For example, it is known that certain commercially available mechanisms, such as of the type commonly used for the selective positioning of shade awnings between a stored position and an outwardly extended, operative position have been known and utilized for many years. Typically, such an awning positioning mechanisms include a plurality of arms disposed in spaced apart relation to one another. The arms are disposable in either a folded orientation or in an extended, operative position. Moreover, the awning material is secured to the arms in a manner which facilitates the substantially horizontal, outward extension of the awning from an exterior location on the building and in overlying relation to a door or window for purposes of providing shade as well as other protection from the elements. In order to facilitate extension, these awning structures typically include a biasing spring between the arms so as to assist with the deployment of the awning when use is desired. It is important to note, however, that the awning, when in its operative position is substantially horizontally oriented, and most commonly downwardly angled. As a result, the forces of gravity greatly assist and work with the relatively weak biasing spring during deployment and during maintenance of the awning in its extended position. Naturally, such a conventional structure would be un-effective for use in the vertical, upward deployment of a video screen wherein the weight of the screen and the forces of gravity counter the positioning assembly. Indeed, it is noted that with conventional biasing springs, a typical structure includes a compressed spring that is expanded when the awning is extended. As a result, the spring is at its weakest and least stable when the awning is fully deployed such that the force of gravity is the primary factor maintaining the awning deployed. Of course, such a configuration would not function to maintain a video screen vertically deployed. Moreover, given a preferred embodiment wherein the video screen assembly includes a concealing housing or cabinet, a conventional structure would be insufficient to open a concealing lid while also deploying the screen. As a result, it is evident that someone of ordinary skill in the art would not look to conventional awning deployment structures for assistance with a video screen assembly.
Accordingly, there is still a substantial need in the art relating to video projection screens for an assembly which efficiently and effectively deploys video screens of various sizes, including larger more heavy weight sizes, into a vertical orientation from a base storage location. Such a system should be capable of automatic deployment and should not require additional mechanisms or manipulation in order to maintain the screen taut and effectively deployed during use.